A Big Time Loss
by Silver-Dragon-3456
Summary: Jamie lost Chris to the one thing they both love: wrestling in TNA. What is life going to be like after Jamie makes a choice to take Chris back? StormSabin, slash, rated for language and content
1. Chapter 1

DC: I own no one here. TNA owns the names; I just love to write about them. (I know the plot goes against everything that happens in TNA, but I love to change a good plotline to make it better)

A Big Time Loss

Prologue/Chapter 1: Why he left/The Day they met

Prologue: Why he left

_Why did he leave? Was it I was too much for him?_

James was sitting in his recliner at home, all alone. Chris just left him, after completely destroying the bedroom mirror. He reached for his head, damn the headaches. They always came back to him after things like this, that is the way it had been. An argument, a headache and a lot of regret. The day they met was not a damn thing like this.

Chapter 1: The Day They Met

James was sitting in his dressing room. He was trying to get pumped up for his match against his former tag team partner, Jeff Jarrett. He dropped the tag team division for a much more promising career in singles action. His goal: the NWA Heavyweight Title, like everyone else. He got up from the long, wooden bench and went over to the mirror. He placed his famous cowboy hat on his head and then…

_knock knock_

"Now who the…come on in!"

In walks Chris Sabin, an X-Division specialist. James looked him over from the mirror and he wondered why he was really here. Was it to get in his head before the match? After all, Sabin had a way of doing that to people; Matt Bentley was the main one he was after.

"So…Chris…why are you here? My match with Jeff is next."

"I know that. I just came to wish you luck."

James just threw a glare over at him. Luck was something James Storm never needed; he was undefeated in singles competition. They called him the "Tennessee Cowboy" cause he had a way of getting people to walk right into his famed super kick. James walked over and grabbed his leather jacket he always wore to the ring. He threw it on and then sat down on the bench by the door.

"Really Chris, tell me why you're here. I need no luck. You know that."

Boy, could Chris tell something was eating at James. He never wanted to reveal his secret, not yet anyway. Chris had been falling in love with James ever since he came into the singles ranks. The way he walked, talked and hell, even pulled off a promo. It all just made Chris get butterflies every time. He wanted to tell James for so long, but he knew that now was not the right time. James just broke off the tag team of Jarrett/Storm and was now trying to make a name for himself while he was sitting there as the number one contender to the X-Division title. He sat next to James and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Now why did you think I would come here for something more?"

James looked over at him.

"I just have been having trouble with people pulling me in too many directions. I am sorry if I snapped at you."

The door flung open.

"Your up Storm."

James smiled and hopped off the bench. He was feeling relieved that this was all about to be over with between him and Jeff. He turned around to give Chris a smile.

"Hey, can we talk after the match?"

Chris smiled.

"Sure thing."

James had a secret all his own. James had kept a picture of Chris in his wallet; he had fallen in love with him as well. It was going to be a long night in the ring, an even longer one after the match.


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I own no one here. TNA owns the names; I just love to write about them. (I know the plot goes against everything that happens in TNA, but I love to change a good plotline to make it better)

A Big Time Loss

Chapter 2: Meeting That Night

Jamie had been done with his match for over twenty minutes and was waiting for Chris by the car.

Damn, where can this boy be? I told him to meet me here after the match was over and I would take him for a round of drinks.

"Hey!"

Jamie turned his head quick and there stood Chris, lugging around a huge bag. Jamie ran in his jeans, white tank top and cowboy boots over to where he was standing to help him.

"Chris Sabin, what in the blazes is in the bag?"

"Just my things I carry around. Clothes, personal items, that sort of stuff."

Jamie knew when Chris didn't need help. They had been best friends since Chris started TNA.

"I wanted to take you out for a round of drinks, but the bar is closed now."

Chris smiled real big.

"We can always head on over to my house. Its about ten minutes up the road."

Jamie smiled and helped get the bag in Chris's car. He hopped into his car and followed Chris to his house. The whole time he was riding, he was thinking, about how to tell Chris. He was really in love with him. He pulled into the driveway behind Chris and took a heavy sigh.

This is going to be a long night for you James Storm. Why didn't you ever tell him when he first arrived in TNA? You just love to wait till the last minute don't you?

"Jamie, I don't have a clue why you are sitting in that car, but if you don't hurry up soon, I am going to have the beer gone before you get in here!"

Jamie looked up. Chris already had the door open and was in the house. He was standing outside just staring at Jamie from the porch. Jamie placed a grin across his face, closed up his wallet and went inside. This was going to be a longer night for both of them than he first thought.


	3. Chapter 3

DC: I own no one here. TNA owns the names; I just love to write about them. (I know the plot goes against everything that happens in TNA, but I love to change a good plotline to make it better)

A Big Time Loss

Chapter 3: The Moment That Changed Their Lives

Jamie sat on the couch as Chris ran and got them a beer from the fridge. There was utter silence between the two of them. Chris, trying to find the right way to tell Jamie he loved him. Jamie, trying to keep it to himself that he loved Chris. Jamie got up from the couch as Chris sat down in the recliner. He paced back and forth as Chris rubbed his chin and brushed a red curl from his silver eyes.

"Jamie, is there something you want to tell me? You are awful nervous."

He looked over at the recliner. Here was a man who was on top of the X-Division ranks, had great people as friends and thought he was very attractive. Jamie was having so many thoughts race through his mind he was unable to focus.

Man, he is good looking. What if someone else has his or her eye on him? It may be true, it may not be. I love him though, why can't I spit it out?

Chris was wondering if he was ever going to say something as he watched Jamie takes a sip of beer and run his fingers over his chin. He figured that he better be the one to say something, and not with words. Jamie was about to leave. Chris pulled him away from the door long enough to give him a quick kiss. Just a brush across the lips, that was all it took for Jamie to smile.

"So, Chris…."

"Jamie, I can't put this off any longer. I love you James Storm. Have since you started in the singles division."

Jamie was in awe. He then realized that Chris felt the same way about him and just took him in his arms. He hugged him and leaned in close to his ear to whisper something.

"Silly boy, I have always loved you."

Chris took a step back and smiled. For the first time in his life, he actually loved someone completely and unconditionally, not jump from person to person. He was going to stop jumping. He was going to stay in this man's arms forever. He grabbed his beer and walked back over to Jamie, who was out on the porch.

"I would like to make a toast. To love: may it be a splendid thing between us"

"Cheers."

The two laughed together for three hours afterward, playing pool and having fun. Little did they know this was the start of a rocky ride in TNA.


End file.
